Even had lost a friend
by codetreasure
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto tersesat di hutan. ditengah perjalanan pulang, sekumpulan makhluk berjubah hitam menculik Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha berubah wujud menjadi lelaki bernama Choi Jonghun, dan tidak tau dimana Naruto. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?


Title : Even lost a friend

Rating : G

Length : chapter

Genre : Romance (?), Shounen ai, OOC, AU, Cross cover

cast : - Choi Jonghun

- Lee Hongki

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Naruto Uzumaki

- FT Island

- other

a/n : untuk juduk tidak usah dihiraukan. Part 1 hampir full SasuNaru, Jongki-nya belum keluar karena otak yang tiba-tiba soak xD

Warning : banyak typo, bahasa dan kalimat abal, bad fic! "**Sedia kresek sebelum baca!**"

Part 1

Bulan menggantung dengan gagahnya di langit sambil memancarkan sinar pantulan dari matahari. Beratus-ratus titik bintang ikut menerangi gelapnya malam. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil karena udara malam yang begitu dingin. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu mendekatinya, lalu merangkulnya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku," katanya dengan raut wajah mode menyesal.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak punya salah!" Jawab lelaki cantik disebelahnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan itu semakin erat merangkul kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sang dewi malam semakin memancarkan sinarnya. Tidak sadar keduanya tertidur pulas. Lelaki berambut pirang itu merasa hangat tidur di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke, ia merasa hangat karena mendekap erat orang yang paling dia sayangi saat ini. Tidak peduli meski angin malam bertiup kencang, mereka tetap tertidur hingga langit mulai berwarna biru tua.

Sinar matahari memaksakan mata indahnya terbuka. Naruto membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun!" teriaknya begitu ceria. "Lihat! ada jalan keluar disana!" Naruto begitu semangat sampai menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke "Ya! Sasuke-kun!"

"aish.. Dobe! Cukup sekali saja kau berteriak!"

"huh? Hey! Teme, tidak sadarkah siapa yang membuat aku terjebak di hutan aneh ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda dengan mata hitamnya langsung menunduk malu. Makhluk berambut pirang itu hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Yasudah kalau kau masih ingin disini, aku pulang duluan!" Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil membawa buntelannya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap di cegah oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun beberapa meter dari tempat terakhir ia berdiri, Naruto belum juga mendengar suara Sasuke.

"_yaish.. kenapa bocah tengil itu tidak mencegahku?" _batinnya. Naruto pun membalik ke arah Sasuke. Di lihatnya, adik Itachi itu sedang berjongkok seperti meneliti sesuatu. Naruto mendekatinya kemudian ia menepuk pundak Sasuke kencang.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa?"

"awh sakit tau!" Kata Sasuke kesal langsung berdiri menghadap Naruto. "hey, aku menemukan peta untuk keluar dari sini,"

"hehe gomen ne, yasudah kita ikuti!" Naruto melenggang duluan "aku ingin cepat pulang, sudah sangat rindu Gaara."

"APA?"

Hampir seharian mereka berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Sampai cairan asin yang keluar dari kulitnya kini mulai mengering. Tumit dan telapak kaki putih mereka pun sudah berubah warna ungu kebiruan. Mereka terus berjalan meski banyak luka terlihat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Terlihat jelas sang bola api raksasa yang sedari tadi pagi mengikuti langkah demi langkah kedua pemuda itu pun lelah. Langit yang mulai berwarna oranye menandakan bola api raksasa itu akan istirahat. Lelaki berbaju biru lusuh dan lelaki berambut pirang itu berlari melewati beberapa pohon rindang nan tinggi sebelum matahari pulang ke ufuk barat. Namun ketika berlari kaki kanan milik lelaki berambut pirang itu tersandung akar pohon yang menjalar di tanah.

"Awhh sakit! Sa-Sa-Suke-kun tunggu aku!"

Mendengar suara kesakitan Naruto itu, Sasuke langsung menolongnya.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu khawatir.

"Iya, bantu aku berdiri!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannnya. Dengan sigap lelaki berambut hitam itu membantunya berdiri.

"arrrghhh sa-sakittt!" teriak Naruto kesakitan sampai matanya berkaca. Melihat kekasihnya begitu menderita, tentunya ia tidak tega. Tiba-tiba Sasuke jongkok membuat Naruto aneh. "mau apa kau?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi kesakitan,

"Naik kepunggungku!"

"Eh?"

"ayo naik, Dobe! Daripada kita tidak pulang!"

"ta-tapi apa kau sanggup? Kakimu juga terluka, Teme!"

"aish.. kau ini banyak omong! LUKAku tidak separah kau, Dobe! Cepat naik!" suruh Sasuke sambil melotot seram membuat Naruto takut lalu terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya.

Kini tugas matahari menerangi bumi digantikan oleh satelit alam milik planet yang satu-satunya dihuni oleh manusia. Terangnya memang tak seterang matahari, tapi cukup membantu mereka berjalan. Sasuke masih menggendong Naruto yang tertidur dipunggungnya. Keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya cukup mewakilkan bahwa lelaki itu sangat lelah. Tapi, ia tidak tega jika membangunkan Naruto.

Suara para kodok dan jangkrik malam menemani seiring langkahnya. Otot kakinya mulai menegang, bahkan alas kakinya pun sudah tipis. Sasuke tetap memaksakan berjalan. Burung hantu yang bertengger dipohon pun memutar kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang begitu kelelahan, seakan ingin menolongnya.

Suara langkah yang mengikuti dari belakang membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika lelaki berbaju biru itu berlari, langkah yang terdengar dari belakang pun ikut berlari. Sasuke mulai sadar bahwa ia dan Naruto dalam bahaya.

Jlebbb!

"Yaish..!" Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Ia melihat betisnya tertusuk anak panah. Cairan amis berwarna merah itu mulai bercucuran deras didaerah betis kanannya.

"Sial! Hey, siapapun yang melakukan ini padaku, tujukan sosokmu, pengecut!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Tidak ada yang menjawab, yang ada hanya suara jangkrik.

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, lelaki manis bermata biru itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Sasuke merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Sasuke-kun, _doushita?"_

"Oh, Dobe sudah bangun. Ah tidak ada apa-apa!"

"betismu berdarah, tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"err.. aku tidak tau. Sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja melakukan ini,"

Mereka saling terdiam. Membiarkan sang bayu khas malam hari mengeringkan keringat yang membasahi perawakan mereka. Binatang-binatang yang selalu begadang malam hari untuk mencari makan, kini menonton drama secara langsung yang baru saja dimulai. Biasanya Naruto yang sering adu mulut dengan Sasuke, namun sekarang diam ketika melihat kekasihnya itu menahan rasa sakit.

"Jika jurus seribu bayanganku tidak hilang, pasti kita akan segera keluar dari hutan ini." gumam Naruto menyebabkan Sasuke yang dari tadi menunduk langsung melihat wajah sayu Naruto.

"Teme, kau butuh pengobatan. Aku tau kau pasti sakit sekali. Ayo naik kepunggungku, kita cari tabib disekitar sini."

"eh? tidak mau!"

"Ya! Uchiha-san, cepat naik. Jangan kira aku tidak bisa menggendongmu, aku bisa lebih kuat darimu!" Naruto memaksa Sasuke menaiki punggungnya. Setelah Sasuke digendongan Naruto, Naruto mulai berjalan kembali.

Berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya tadi, akhirnya Naruto menemukan rumah kecil dengan lampu pijar dihalamannya. Lelaki berkumis enam helai rambut itu pun mengentuk pintunya.

"Permisi, paman, bibi, nenek, kakek, atau siapapun tolong kami!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kerena lelah, Naruto membaringkan Sasuke yang sudah terlelap digendongannya di atas tanah. Begitupun Naruto. Akhirnya mereka tertidur setelah seharian berjalan.

Beberapa makhluk dengan jubah hitam dan senjata yang ada di punggungnya, mengikuti jejak sandal yang tercetak jelas di atas tanah. Derap langkahnya begitu menganggu para binatang yang sedang tertidur.

Matahari belum muncul namun langit mulai terang. Beberapa makhluk berjubah hitam itu akhirnya melihat jejak sandal terakhir yang berada tepat di tempat kedua orang yang sedang tertidur. Mereka mulai melakukan tujuan sesuai rencana yang telah dibuat sebelumnya.

Dua dari beberapa makhluk berjubah hitam itu menculik lelaki pirang dengan kasar, membuatnya terbangun dan kaget.

"Ya! Kalian sia.."

"shut!"

"Ya!"

BUGH!

Dua mahkluk itu membekap mulut mungil milik lelaki bermata biru indah itu lalu memukulnya hingga sukses warna biru membekas diwajah uniknya. Mereka menyeretnya menjauhi lelaki tampan berbaju biru yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" rengeknya sambil meronta minta dilepaskan.

"berisik! Diam atau mati sekarang juga?"

"SASUKE-KUN TOLONG AK.."

BUGH!

Lagi-lagi makhluk berjubah hitam itu memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Naruto terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi pukulan keras diterimanya lagi bahkan diperutnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kau lelaki bodoh dan idiot!"

"Pengecut! Tampakan wajah brengsekmu!" Naruto mencoba menjangkau salah satu makhluk berjubah hitam itu, mencoba membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun makhluk itu berhasil menjauh.

"eoh? Kau itu tidak mau diam ya? Baiklah kalau begitu," makhluk itu menyeringai lalu memanggil teman-temannya "hey, habiskan temannya yang berambut pantat ayam yang masih tertidur itu!"

"Baik!" semuanya patuh lalu mulai menjalankan perintahnya.

"Sial! Hey, kalau kau ingin bunuh aku saja, jangan dia!"

"Ya Uzumaki-san, setelah temanmu itu mati barulah kau, manusia srigala bodoh!"

Bugh!

Mendengar keributan terutama suara Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Sasuke begitu kaget tidak ada Dobe disampingnya. Mata onyx-nya langsung mencari-cari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Pengecut! Beraninya keroyokan!"

"biasanya kau juga kroyokan bukan dengan jurus seribu bayanganmu?"

"aish.. siapa kau SEBENARNYA?"

Sasuke mendengar gema dari suara Naruto. Ia mencari-cari suara itu. Setelah beberapa menit mencarinya, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kekasihnya namun dengan keadaan disandra oleh beberapa makluhk berjubah hitam itu.

"DOBEEEE!" teriaknya kencang membuat Naruto dan para makhluk berjubah hitam itu menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"oh akhirnya pahlawan kesiangan datang juga. Selamat datang Uchiha-san!"

"Ya! Lepaskan Naruto!" Sasuke dengan beraninya mendekati Naruto. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepadanya, ia juga tertangkap oleh makhluk berjubah hitam itu dari belakang. "Yaish..!"

"sekarang, siapa yang akan jadi pahlawannya? Kalian berdua benar-benar anak lelaki yang sangat bodoh! " seru salah satu makhluk berjubah hitam itu sambil menyeringai khas iblisnya.

"Cih, siapa kau? Mengakulah!" teriak Sasuke,

"sampai tenggorokanmu kering bahkan sampai rambut Naruto berwarna hijau, aku tidak akan mengaku! Baiklah, Naruto, pesan terakhir apa yang akan kau ucapkan untuk sahabat oh maksudku kekasih tercintamu ini, huh?"

"benar-benar iblis! Cuh.." Wajah Naruto begitu merah dan emosi.

"cih, kau meludahiku? Rupanya kau ingin mati lebih cepat!"

"Jangan bunuh Naruto! Aku mohon. Bunuh saja aku, jangan sakiti dia!" Teriak Sasuke.

"aku akan membunuhmu setelah Naruto!"

BUGH!

Pukulan sangat kencang mendarat di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke semakin lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Temeee!" teriak lelaki berambut blonde itu sampai mata indahnya menjatuhkan air asin yang biasanya jarang keluar.

GLUKKK..

Salah satu makhluk berjubah hitam itu menegukan cairan berwarna hijau kedalam mulut mungil anak lelaki bermarga Uzumaki dengan paksa. Karena Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, akhirnya cairan hijau entah itu apa terteguk habis tanpa sisa.

"Do-dobe.." suara Sasuke begitu lemah ketika melihat kekasihnya meneguk cairan hijau itu. Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh semua para makhluk berjubah hitam itu lalu menolong Naruto, namun keadaanya yang begitu lemah tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san, ucakan selamat tinggal pada sahabatmu yang ada disana!"

"Sasuke, percayalah kita akan bertemu lagi!" Naruto tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya! Dobe!"

"3.. 2.. 1.. ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke!"

"selamat tinggal.. pengecut berjubah hitam!" Naruto melepaskan diri, lalu berlari menjauh sambil menolong Sasuke. Mereka berhasil lolos dari para makhluk seram itu.

"sial! Kejar mereka!"

Langkah cepat bak kijang melewati berbagai pepohonan yang mengganggu jalan. Seakan ada keajaiban yang diberkati untuk mereka bisa terlepas dari para makhluk berjubah hitam itu. Mereka berlari begitu cepat. Namun..

Jleb!

Sebuah anak panah menembus punggung Naruto cepat, membuat pemilik mata biru indah itu berhenti berlari, diam. Tanpa babibu para makhluk berjubah hitam itu mengakap tubuh kecil Naruto. Sasuke yang baru sadar dengan hal itu membalikan badanya, lalu mengejar Naruto yang digotong. Sayang, pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu juga tertangkap. Sasuke diperlakukan sama seperti Naruto: menegguk cairan hijau karena dipaksa.

Glukkk..

Satu tegukan terakhir itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya. Badannya langsung dingin, kaku, seakan tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang dilihat langsung dengan mata telanjangnya. Cairan bening dengan rasa asin langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya. Naruto dijatuhkan ke laut yang ada dibawah hutan itu.

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"akhirnya bertahun-tahun niatku membunuh Naruto dapat terwujud! Yeah!"

"dasar iblis! Sialan!"

"oh aku lupa, kau ingin menyusul Naruto?"

Sasuke diam. Mata hitamnya menjadi merah. Kesabarannya sudah hilang. Lelaki itu mendekati makhluk berjubah hitam yang masih menyeringai dalam rangka memeriahkan kemenangannya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Sasuke menyerangnya. Tapi kerena semua jurusnya menghilang, lagi-lagi makhluk berjubah hitam itu menyeringai, menang.

"Itu akibatnya melawanku!" ketua makhluk berjubah hitam itu akhirnya membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun Sasuke terdampar tak berdaya di atas tanah. "Singkirkan dia dari sini jauh-jauh!"

Terik sinar matahari yang sejak tadi pagi begitu menyengat panasnya, kini dihalangi oleh awan-awan berwarna abu-abu pekat. Sang bayu bertiup kencang hingga menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air hujan. Para awan positif maupun negative berbenturan sehingga menghasilkan thunder yang begitu menggelegar.

Berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Anak lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terus berjalan meski air hujan membasahinya. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas dengan mengembungkan pipi untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba anak lelaki bermata sipit itu terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

Ia merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kasar lututnya. Tanpa sengaja anak lelaki berambut hitam itu melihat kesamping, lalu melihat seorang pemuda terbujur kaku dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari keningnnya, terdampar di atas tanah. Spontan, ia berteriak.

"arrggghhh Mayaaaaatt!" ia berteriak histeris ketika melihat pemuda berhidung mancung terbaring tepar berlumuran darah disampingnya. Anak lelaki itu panic, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saking panikanya. Dengan sisa keberaniannnya, ia mendekati pemuda yang terdampar itu lalu memegang urat nadinya.

"masih berdetak,"

Ia juga melihat dada pemuda itu kembang kempis. Untuk memastikan, anak lelaki sipit itu meletakan telinganya diatas dada pemuda itu.

"hidup!" tiba-tiba ia langsung bangkit lalu berteriak, "Tolooooongg!"

Sinar matahari masuk kecelah rumah bilik kecil yang ada di dekat hutan itu. Perlahan membuka sepasang matanya. Heran. Mungkin itu yang ada dibenaknya. **Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku**? Pikir pemuda mancung itu ketika setengah sadar. Ketika matanya membuka dan pikirannya sadar sempurna tiba-tiba..

"Dimana Naruto?" teriaknya begitu kencang sehingga semua orang yang ada dalam rumah kecil itu langsung menatapnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

"siapa kau?"

"perkenalkan, aku Choi Minhwan. Aku yang menemukanmu terdampar ditengah hutan dan keluargaku yang membawamu kesini. Namamu Choi Jonghun, kan? Salam kenal." anak lelaki sipit itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tapi, pemuda berhidung mancung itu mengerenyit heran,

"Choi Jong-Hun? Aku Choi Jonghun?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk hidungngnya.

"Aku tau namamu dari KTP yang ada di kantung celanamu"

"a-apa? Bolehkah aku pinjam cermin?"

"Oh, tentu." anak lelaki bernama Choi Minhwan itu mengambil cermin lalu memberikannya kepada pemuda berhidung mancung itu.

"A-APA? TIDAAAKKK! BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?" teriaknya ketika melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin. "Aku bukan Choi Jonghun! Aku Sasuke Uchiha!"

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Minhwan khawatir,

"Ya! Aku bukan Choi Jonghun! Aku Sasuke Uchiha! Kenapa aku bisa berubah?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Minhwan mengerutkan halisnya, " hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Minhwan, kau menemukanku dimana? Ah iya, ini dimana?"

"Di hutan, Korea selatan. Ada yang salah?"

"Ko-korea? Aish.. dimana Naruto?"

"hyung, rumahmu dimana?"

"rumah? Aku.."

"Ah bagaimana tinggal dirumah kami saja. Iya kan, appa?"

Pemuda berhidung mancung yang masih bingung dengan dirinya itu melamun, memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. **"aku yakin, ada yang sengaja menjadikanku seperti ini! Okay aku akan manfaatkan ini! Aku terima sebagai Choi Jonghun."**

"hyung?" Minhwan melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan mata Jonghun. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?  
"oh ya, tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya"


End file.
